Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication system, and an information processing method.
Description of the Related Art
The communication systems are widely used, which are capable of carrying out videoconferences among remotely located sites through a communication network such as the internet. In such communication systems, image data and audio data that are obtained at one communication terminal are transmitted to a counterpart communication terminal. The counterpart communication terminal, which receives image data and audio data, displays an image on a display based on the image data, or outputs audio through a speaker based on the audio data, to carry out a videoconference with the counterpart communication terminal.
In such communication systems, a number of participating communication terminals is not limited to two, such that three or more communication terminals may participate in the videoconference, which are located at different sites.
Further, at least one communication terminal at one site may record the image or audio during videoconferencing. For example, the recorded image or audio may be shared with a person who could not attend such videoconference.